Radar systems are often used as part of adaptive driving assistance systems for motor vehicles such as cars, trucks and vans. The radar systems typically have excellent range resolution and can also measure velocity. However, angular resolution is typically poor compared to other sensors such as cameras. The angular resolution may be increased using a more complex system including phased array antennas with multiple RF receivers with a corresponding increase in power and processing.